Olympus' Werewolf
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: The story is up for adoption because I am not going to write it. The summary is inside for you to read. If you want this story PM me. Percy/Thalia Perlia, Annabeth/Luke


**This is how it will go in each book and before the series starts!**

Percy Jackson at the age of six has ran away from home because his stepfather killed Sally his mother when he was drunk. He is found by a man with red eyes and given a chance at a new family. However, the price to become part of this family is to become a werewolf. Percy agrees as long as he gets away from Gabe, but unknown to Percy the alpha kills Gabe so that Percy doesn't have to worry about him anymore. For five years he has been trained to defend himself and fight with family against other werewolf packs, but one day his family came across a man that killed his entire family with him being the only survivor. The man's name was Ares, and he just wanted to slaughter packs of monsters good or bad just to amuse himself. The day after the slaughter of his werewolf family Percy found himself at the beach. He used the ocean to wash himself and clean his wounds. It was then he met his real father Poseidon who thought Percy was dead. During their meeting they caught up with what has happened with Percy's life and why Poseidon left him. Poseidon was sad that Sally was dead, but told Percy that he would do what he could for Percy. Poseidon told him they to become stronger then he was now he would send Percy on quest to fight monsters and survivor by himself. For one year Percy has fought many different types of monsters with his claws and Riptide, a sword he was given by his father. During his time he met three demi-gods and a satyr. At first when they saw him they were nerves around for Grover, the satyr, told them he smelt funny. Percy told them he was a son of Poseidon and showed them a bit of his water powers. They got to know each other, but Annabeth was a little distance because of who their parents are. Thalia thought that he was not so bad and was a cool guy. Luke was happy to have another male in the group. They next few days they have traveled to camp half blood where they would be safe. However, when they just reached the camp they being chased by monsters. After running for sometime Percy stopped and told them to go on. They protested, but stop and freaked out when Percy transformed into his werewolf form and then started to explain to he was a Demi-wolf-god and that even if he made it to camp he could pass the barrier that surrounded the camp. Both Annabeth and Luke took off, but Thalia stayed saying she would fight as well. They fought together until reinforcement arrived. With the monsters defeated some of the demi-gods aimed their arrows at Percy seeing him to be a threat. Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth started to shout not to shoot. Percy then seeing that everyone was nerves around him decided to leave. His friends asked him to come back, but kept on walking.

This is the summary up next are some details about what would happen in each of the books. The Heroes of Olympus I am was not planning on during, but if an author wants to do it that is fine. This pairing is a Percy/Thalia and Luke/Annabeth.

Book 1: Percy is alone until he wines up on a beach after fighting monsters. It is until he sees Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth out in the ocean helps them get to shore. Once he gets them to shore Thalia starts to explain that they just came from the Underworld because they were tricked by Ares. Hearing the God of War's name made Percy's blood boil. Ares then show up saying that they should have died. They all fight, including Percy who Ares laughs at because he remembers him from the pack he killed. Percy snaps and sends a tidal wave on top of Ares. With the battle won they once again go there separate ways, but Percy promise to be near the camp when not on a quest from his father. Thalia takes her dads bolt back and explains what has happen, which included Percy being a werewolf. There is a vote for if Percy should be destroyed or not. The voting is not in Percy's favor until Poseidon starts explaining what Percy has been doing and Thalia saying how Percy fought along her when fighting the monsters that were chasing them and fighting Ares. The vote concluded with Percy not being hunted down. Thalia is relieved because Percy has been there for her, Annabeth, and Luke.

-Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke are all 12 in the first book, Percy is not the child of the prophecy neither is Thalia that belongs to Percy's brother who appears in book 2, Ethen is the one who betrays camp not Luke for he is a good guy.

Book 2: Percy is coming back to camp to check on Thalia, Luke and Annabeth. Upon arrival he is greeted by a battle between demigods and two fire breathing bulls. He about to help them but was stopped by the barrier. It was then the barrier dropped and he pass right through it along with Tyson that he just noticed. Tyson went to help Annabeth, Clarisse, and a boy that looked similar to him. He went and helped Thalia and Luke who were surprised to see him. With the battle over the groups got together to find out that the boy who Percy noticed before was a son of Poseidon named Ajax. It was then that they found Chiron who seeing Percy again was wondering how he got in. Time moved on as they had dinner and met the new camp activities director Tantalus. Tyson was then claimed making Ajax upset, but into shock for everyone went quiet when Percy was also claimed. Ajax wasn't sure what to think for he was trained by Poseidon his father since he was 10. He was told that he had a half brother that was part werewolf, but didn't know what to think of Percy. Time moved on and Percy after being claim was aloud now in camp but everyone was scared of him. The only people that he talked to were Ajax who was trying to think about if Percy was a threat or not. Annabeth for Percy had saved her life twice in the past 2 years. Luke for he saw Percy as something he wanted to be. Luke didn't hate the gods but he wish that they be more parents then rulers so he could talk to his dad. To Luke, Percy was a demigod but didn't have the dreams that Demigods had along with having no ADHD or Dyslexia issues. Percy to him was more human then he was even though he was part werewolf. Tyson found it easy to talk to person for both were like Outsiders in Camp. Finally there was Thalia and she spent the most time with Percy for Thalia felt connected to him. They shared stories, history that they had, and problems with families. When Clarissa got a quest to find the Golden Fleece and save Grover she surprised Percy by taking Ajax and Luke with her. It turned out that Luke and Clarissa were sparring partners and Ajax and her got along quite well. When they left the Camp was attack many times and Percy help with fighting the monsters, which made Percy gain some respect from some of the campers. Tyson was not in camp though for he was helping with bringing supplies for the quest and was taken with by accident when he was improving the ship to last longer. The fleece was safely brought back to camp by Clarissa and Chiron was reinstated when Ajax trick Ethen to tell that he was the one that poison the ship. It was by that time the barrier was back to full strength, and everything went back to normal as life of a Demigods life could be. Tyson was given the opportunity to work in the forges at Atlantis. However, it seem Mr. D was not to thrilled with having Percy in camp so he was kicked out for being a werewolf. Most of the camp was against it especially Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and Ajax who believed that Percy wasn't a threat to him or anyone. Percy was not aloud back in camp unless the rule was revoked. Percy left with a word, but was stopped by Thalia who chased after him. She didn't want him to go, but said that if the war does come between the Gods and Titans side he will fight with for the Gods. Percy tried to leave again but spun around by Thalia who gave him a kiss and saying that she will wait for him. It was then Percy left with Thalia watching him leave in the horizon.

Book 3: Percy was in Washington were he was following a lead he found that Artemis was captured and the Titan's army General was in Washington. Follow his hearing and nose he caught a hold of his brothers scent. Wondering why he was here he went to find him. It is then Percy catches sight of him running toward the Air and Space Museum. When Percy got there he see a Neon Lion ready to charge Ajax who was now with Thalia, Grover, and two hunters. He fought a Neon Lion before and killed it, but was seriously injured afterward. Not wanted his friends to get hurt he tackles the Neon Lion in midair surprising everyone that was there. They saw Percy trying to wrestles with it but having a hard time with it. It was then the skeletons showed up. Percy was in a losing battle and he was saw that he friends were struggling with skeletons and saw Thalia was in danger. Percy found a new found strength and threw the Neon Lion at the skeletons. Everyone stopped and looked a Percy who briefly had bright red eyes until they turned back to yellow eyes. Not questioning it they keep on traveling, and Thalia tells him that Annabeth and Luke were captured. By the time they get to the Junkyard of the Gods they face the talon robot giant. Instead of Bianca sacrificing herself Percy takes her place. Just when he is about to die he finds a escape hatch and gets out. The group thinks he is dead and Thalia is crying her eyes out because she could forgive herself for not telling Percy how she feels for him. Percy when he escapes is knocked out and is badly injured but his werewolf healing keeps him alive. By the time he wakes up he moves towards Mount Orthes at amazing speed. By the time he gets there he sees Atlas fighting Luke, Thalia, Zoe, Ajax, and Artemis. Ethan was just watching with a smug look on his face. He couldn't see Grover anywhere, and Bianca was holding up the sky with Annabeth lying next to her injured and not able to do anything. Percy enters the battle and kicks Atlas in the face. The group to see that Percy is alive and Thalia is breaking down in tears of Joy. The fight resumes and it is not going well. Luke was thrown away from the battle, Thalia was drained from using so many lightning bolts, Artemis was still fighting, Zoe looked like she was dying while fighting, and Percy was being crushed by Atlas' foot. Zoe takes a blow made for Artemis and thrown to the side. Percy sees it happen and feels the strength from before return when he was fighting the Neon Lion and throws Atlas off him. Everyone turns to look at Percy and sees that Percy's eyes are Red. He was an Alpha or his case a True Alpha. Atlas is looking at Percy with interest, Artemis looks worried about what Percy my do, and Luke, Annabeth, Thalia sees Percy, their friend, turn into the most powerful werewolf there is among werewolves. Percy release a loud howl and charges Atlas with his new strength and pushes him back. Artemis is shocked by this for she has hunted werewolves before and they were never this strong but she remembers that Percy is a Demigod, which means that Percy half God side is giving Percy more strength that any other Werewolf would. Percy manages to get Atlas back under the sky with the help of Artemis. With that battle won they manage to escape the monsters with Mr. Chases help in his plane. Zoe had died in the battle but was remember when she was put in the stars. They make there way to Olympus, Percy can't get through the barrier until it was taken down by non other then Zeus. The meeting goes on with what would happen with Bessie, Ajax, Thalia, and Percy. Thalia was offered to join the hunt but refuses. Bianca becomes the next 2nd in command. When is comes to Percy turn of importance Zeus ask what he has been doing is he against them for being a werewolf and a True Alpha. Percy answers with he has been taking out monsters, and helping the gods. Poseidon vouches for him for he has been sending Percy on personal Quests and taking down monsters. Percy then swares on the river stix that he won't betray the Gods if they kill him. They agree, but ask if he will be making a pack, but before Percy answers Luke interrupts saying he wants to be part of Percy's pack. This startles everyone and Luke gives his reason for he is tired of the dreams and threats that Kronse is giving him. Thalia says that she would join the pack as well. Thalia being in love with Percy. Annabeth and Ajex want to as well, but Percy says no for he is new Alpha and a too big of a pack at the start would be hard for him to at the moment. Plus, Ajax was the child of the Prophecy. Percy then turns Luke and Thalia into werewolves. When they get back to camp they say for a day to prepare for travel however Nico is gone and had left to find his sister. Percy, Thalia, and Luke say goodbye to their friends and good to look for Nico.

Book 4: Looking for Nico has been nothing but exhausting and difficult. Percy has been searching for months along with Luke and Thalia who he has been training to control their werewolf transformations. Thalia had trouble with it because of her anger issues relating to her father. Percy trained her to use that anger as a trigger to shift back and forth, which made it easier to control. Luke didn't have anything to go on with controlling his shifting. Being alone and watching after his sick mother were not happy moments in his life. After a few months of trying he remember all the times he spent with Annabeth and all the talking they did with each other. Thinking about all those times and just imaging her face was enough to let him gain control. It was a little while after that they found a tunnel at a side of a mountain that they rested for the night. However, a storm was coming and they decide to stay in the tunnel until it passes. Big Mistake. The storm cause an avalanche, which cause them to trapped inside. Even with Percy now being an Alpha he couldn't move the rubble that had them trapped. So, they decide to explore the cave and see if they could find a way out. The tunnel was nothing they ever saw before because of all the twist and turns it had. It was more like a maze. After what felt like hours they came to and open area with a creature stand in the middle of it, and a way to continue to look for a way out. The creature was nothing that Luke or Thalia ever saw before in any monster book they ever seen, however, Percy had seen this monster before when he was still in his old pack and still a beta. It was a berserker. It took his whole pack to bring it down when they where in Mexico for a little vacation. It killed half the betas in the pack before his Alpha finally killed it by breaking its skull. Luke and Thalia seeing Percy afraid asked if he seen this monster before and he replied about his little vacation with his old pack. So, just to say that he faced one before and it was nearly indestructible was terrifying. The creature saw them and charge them. Percy said to run to the other side and not to get near it. They managed to do that, but Luke injured when trying to avoid a claw strike. The almost made it, but bad luck struck when another one showed up at the entrance. Percy was worried about Luke being injured. He decided to face the two berserkers until Thalia got herself and Luke to safety. Thalia was not happy about it but Percy he would catch up when he held them back long enough and then follow behind them. Percy fought with all he had and was doing extremely well. Maybe because he was part god but he fought on somewhat equal ground with them. Percy seeing Thalia got Luke and herself out ran towards them and managed to lose the Berserkers in the maze. It was some time after that stumbled and ran into two people that thought they would never see in a place such as this. The ran into Grover and Tyson. They then learned that they stumbled into THE Labyrinth and Annabeth was given a quest. Grover helped Luke with a little bit of nature healing magic. It was after a few hours of rest that they found a strange door/gate and went inside to find the minor God Pan. Once they talk with Pan the minor God passes away and the groups move on threw the Labyrinth. travel through Percy senses dark and evil down a core door, so he checks it out with Ajax. What they see in the casket for Kronos with Ethan coming out of it. They don't say to find out what happened and run back to the others. They make it back to others and find there way back to camp-half blood. Chiron sees that they have return but questions Percy, Thalia, and Luke on why they are here and they start explaining everything on what happened. They prepare for an invasion with Percy's pack going to help them out. The battle begins and everything is in chaos, but it gets worse when a berserker shows up. Percy, Thalia, and Luke fight it a are at a stand still with it until Nico shows up and summons the dead to help. With the extra advantage Percy manages to break the mask, which destroys it. It is then Grover lets ouch a horrible screech that cause Percy, Thalia, and Luke to hold their heads in pain, but drives off the monsters. With the camp's victory they tend to the injured, while the werewolf pack rests from a tiring day. By the days end the pack lets Chiron know that they are leaving and heading to New York to rest before heading off to try and allies in the upcoming war. Before they could leave they ran into Nico, Annabeth, and Ajex at the tree that holds up the barrier. Ajex wanted to wish them off, while Nico and Annabeth wanted to go with them and join Percy's pack. Percy gives them a chance to back out, but both Annabeth and Nico are to stubborn to say no. Percy gives them the bite and heads off the New York his old home.

Book 5: Percy's pack has traveled around the USA to find allies to aid them in the upcoming war, however the only luck that they have are a omega werewolves that join his pack to fight against the titans and Kronse. Percy pack has change for the better with Percy and Thalia being closer and in a relationship along with Luke and Annabeth who had feelings for each other but were just to stubborn to tell each other. Nico join the pack, but was not really around much for he had an idea for Ajex to get stronger to fight the titans. Nico wouldn't tell them what his idea was, but Percy trusted him enough to let him go along with it. Annabeth and Nico gained control over their shifting from Percy's teachings. Percy and his pack now were heading back to New York for the upcoming battle. When they arrived found the campers along with the Hunters or Artemis there waiting for orders. Ajex and Nico showed up and a meeting began with what will happen. "Everything that happens in the book is the same only that whoever survived in the previews books is here until the last day." The last day was here and Kronse's force were fighting against the demigods and Hades undead army. Luke was injured and resting from the day before. The allies that Percy had added to his pack were fighting, but told Percy that if they survived that they wanted to leave the pack, which Percy agreed. Thalia fought against another Alpha werewolf who sided with Kronse and killed the Alpha and became an Alpha herself. Thalia could have here own pack, but chose to stay with Percy and be a general for his pack. Nico and Annabeth fought the monsters on the ground surface while Percy, Thalia, Ajax, and surprisingly Luke went up to Olympus. When Kronse made it to the gates Percy, Thalia, and Ajax fought him, while Luke was watching still injured. Thalia and Percy fought with everything they had, but were injured to the point they needed to heal before fighting again. Ajex tried his best but Kronse pushed him until he was on the ground with Kronse overtop of him ready to strike him down. However, before Kronse got the chance to deliver the final blow a Black Wolf tackled him knocking him off Ajex. Percy saw this and looked to where Luke had been, but found only his clothes and new that Luke evolved into a Black Werewolf. Luke in his wolf form had Kronse by the leg with his teeth. Kronse was about the strike when Thalia came from behind and grabbed Kronse's arm in one hand while putting her other hand with her claws out into Kronse's back. Percy took his chance to grab Kronse's other arm and sink his claws into Kronse's stomach. Ajex gave the final blow driving his sword into Kronse's chest killing him and leaving Ethan's body for dead. Ethan had enough energy to say he was sorry before passing away. With victory theirs a meeting was called to give rewards to the ones they thought should be given too. Percy, Ajax, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, and Tyson. Tyson's and Annabeth's were the same as the cannon. Thalia wanted to have her fear or heights taken away from her. Luke wanted to have his father visit him and his siblings at least once a week and get people to do his job for him on that day. Nico wanted his sister Bianca to be a werewolf and leave the hunters of Artemis because he hated being away from her. Ajax wanted Percy's request in the cannon of the book. Percy wanted himself to be a minor god and his pack to become immortal and have cabin to stay in at camp-half blood. The Gods and Goddess weren't happy but Percy promised to fight for Olympus. Percy now had gold and crimson eyes when he shifted. After the meeting was over the demigods and werewolves went back to camp and spent the time they had in peace. "Until the Giants came!"

Pairing Percy/Thalia OC/Rachael Luke/Annabeth

**Please Message me if you want this story!**


End file.
